When Happiness Falls
by Sweet-With-Talent
Summary: Oh, well imagine. As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words: "What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. Pity it isn't mine.


**When Happiness Falls**

**A/N: **This is only a oneshot. Before this event, Yami gained himself a body and began hanging out with Yugi's friends and started living. He started dating Anzu and eventually moved out to live with her. Three years later they decided to get married.

Wedding bells resounded around Domino as a wedding was taking place, it was the long awaited day for Yami Mutou and Anzu Mizaki would finally join together in holy matrimony. Their friends and family had joined together and were anxiously waiting for the ceremony to begin, with everyone in their places, the music began. The doors opened and the bridesmaids entered the room, followed by the flower girl and finally the bride with her slow but sure paces down the aisle towards the altar.

At the altar, Yami waited with his kind encouraging smile, extending his hand when she was near enough to hold her as they said their vows. Just as everyone had settled down and were quiet to allow the priest's words to be heard. Looking at the to-be-weds for confirmation, the priest opened his Bible.

A loud BANG! resounded through the church as a girl stood in the doorway. She was wearing a small black dress that clung to her body and stopped in her mid thighs, she held in her hands above her head a black umbrella meant for the sun that covered half of her face.

_Oh, well imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews of a church corridor_

_And I can't help but to hear, no, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words._

"_What a beautiful wedding!" "What a beautiful wedding" says a bridesmaid to a waiter._

"_Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I chime with a_

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamned door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With sense of poise and rationality._

_Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne…_

The girl sang the song in a soft voice, enjoying every word she spoke as people began to yell at her for interrupting the wedding. As she had been singing, she had approached the altar where the groom and the bride stood looking at her in anger and confusion. Yami snapped at her "Who are you? How dare you interrupt our wedding! State your intentions!" he demanded, the girl lifted her umbrella giving them a full view of her face.

The girl had blond bangs that framed her cherub-like face, the rest of her hair was black and red (higher half being black and lower being red). Her hair was straight and lacy, it fit her well. She had a necklace much like the Millenium necklace but in the iris there was an amethyst like her eyes. He was sure he hadn't seen her before but she seemed very familiar.

"Congratulations to the pair for their union. I apologize for my sudden interruption but I just wanted to give out my blessings to the nice couple. I wanted to give them after the ceremony but I shall be gone before that, shall you receive them?" She asked innocently, hesitantly they nodded and the cute girl in black rejoiced.

Turning to the bride she held her hands "Dear Anzu, you shall shine with a light that will attract the eyes of the people who see your dance. For your special skills you shall be loved but marriage will tie you down like it has many other women, family shall be a burden you cannot deal with and will need to run from. If your man loves you he will wait until you're ready, won't he?" the innocent looking girl began saying as Anzu's eyes became dull and confused. Yami looked worried and ripped Anzu's hands from the girl's, "Anzu, are you alright, darling?" he asked her kindly, though ignoring her distracted nod to yell at the girl "What have you done to her?"

The girl smiled and didn't even bother hold his hands as she told him "You, Yami, shall lack trustworthiness and cause inane amount of jealousy and envy amongst those that surround you, your luck shall be wonderful and you shall never lack bread on your table but your one man island shall make you miserable." She announced with glee as she noticed the impact her words were having on the bride, her once good friend.

"Why are you doing this to us?!!" Anzu screamed at the black clothed girl, the child smiled sweetly "The marriage of my favorite people is today, I must come and offer them my blessings, even if they have forgotten me." she announced softly looking quite sad. Something clicked suddenly for Yami "Yugi? Is that you?" he asked before becoming desperate "Yugi, why are you doing this? Why are even dressed like that?"

Yugi, who brightened at the identification, couldn't help laughing a bit at their desperation. "For breaking my heart, I'll break yours." Anzu screamed before running off and as she reached the door. Yugi's umbrella increased in size until she turned to it and proceeded to close it. The umbrella closed on her and shrank until disappearing, leaving Yami alone in the altar with people running after his fugitive bride. He could feel a sense of regret causing him a huge pain in his heart that he didn't know what to do with. How did things go so wrong?


End file.
